Episode 97
Taksil is the ninety-seventh episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 29, 2016. Summary In Sapiro, Alena wondered why Danaya is taking too long, so Muyak left to check. Lira approached Alena and apologized to her, saying she heard her conversation with Muyak about the queen and the prince. Alena asked if there is another answer to her question. Lira asked if Alena knew that the queen and the prince had a child. Alena said she knew that, but the child had died in her infancy, at Pirena's hands. Lira said that was not the case. Lira told Alena that she met Lira just recently, and was very angry with her, so she revoked her blessing of an enchanted voice. Aquil ordered the soldiers to furnish him reports on the security of the Great Fort. Amihan told Aquil that he does not need to guard all night, because they managed to wound Hagorn, so she is sure they would keep their peace that night. Aquil was surprised that they managed to do that even though Hagorn had three gems. Amihan said she too was surprised that they were able to do that, but they had a power he did not have, which is evictus,Alternate spelling for ivictus in this episode. so they were able to stab him before he could use his gems. Aquil said that development gave him hope, for Hagorn still had a weakness. Amihan agreed, saying that is a weakness she wanted to take advantage of, in order to recover Lireo and the three gems Hagorn had stolen. Lira finds out that not even Alena remembers her. Lira asked Alena to think about it, but Alena said she did not understand what she is talking about. Lira apologized and told her to forget about it. Lira was sad that even Alena had forgotten about her. In Devas, Kahlil asked Emre why Mira was unaffected by Ether's curse. Emre reminded Kahlil that Ether's wording limited itself to anyone "here" (that is, in Encantadia). Kahlil realized that Mira was unaffected because she is in the human world. Cassiopea apologized to Mira, saying she really does not know who Lira is, but Amihan may be found in the palace of Sapiro. Mira asked if Pirena is still in Lireo. Cassiopea said Pirena has been replaced as queen by Hagorn's new wife, and Pirena is now encamped in the forest with Gurna. Mira said she had been gone for too long, and many things have happened. Cassiopea said those are inevitable, predestined events. Cassiopea disappeared. In Sapiro, Ybarro approached Alena and asked why she is still there at the table. Ybarro said she should be resting, because it is very late in the night. Alena said there are many thoughts troubling her and asked Ybarro if he also had problems. Ybarro said those will never be gone. Ybarro said he is apprehensive of when the Hathors will attack, and worried about his foster father's safety. Alena said she is sad; for they had been happy not so long ago. Alena asked why that happened, and why they were no longer as happy as before. Ybarro said that was because they had aged, alongside the many changes that happened in Encantadia. Alena asked if his love for her had also changed, and if he really looked for her when she went missing. Ybarro said he really looked for her, and he knows he still has feelings for her. Alena asked why he did not side with her or consoled her when Kahlil died. Ybarro said he too lost a son, and asked why she persisted in looking back to the past. Alena asked if he really loves her still. Ybarro said he only knows one thing. He held her hand and said he loved her deeply before, and he is certain that love would not be extinguished. Ybarro asked what he is to Alena. Alena said that despite everything, she also loves him. Ybarro embraced Alena. Amihan saw them and withdrew. Amihan then weeps. In Lireo, Hagorn wakes up, so LilaSari approached him. LilaSari told him to lay down, because his wounds are still fresh, and told him to rest. Hagorn said he would not forgive Amihan for what she had done, and she would pay for it dearly. LilaSari said Agane had told her what had happened, and was surprised to find out that Alena had returned to Amihan's side. Hagorn said the three Sang'gres are now united, with only Pirena missing. Hagorn said he must heal quickly, because the Sang'gres should be eliminated before they combine against him. Mira wanders in the forest of Sapiro and observed that it had changed too much. She no longer knew the way to Sapiro. The white Retre approached Mira again, and perched on her arm. Mira said she seemed to understand the white Retre, and accepted its offer to lead her to Sapiro. Mira followed the white Retre. Lira was weeping. Paopao approached her and asked why she was crying. Lira said she pities herself, because no one in her family recognizes or remembers her. Paopao pities her, but says she is not really Amihan's daughter, but Kambi, his pet. Lira agreed, saying it might be the time for her to accept her fate, because in the eyes and minds of all, she is a different creature. Lira also said that what is important is that she is still there, and could still be with the queen. Paopao told her not to cry anymore, and to be brave just like him, because he doesn't cry even though his family is not with him. Lira thanked Paopao. Back in Lireo, LilaSari told Hagorn not to think about his enemies, for what is important is for him to get well. She told him not to worry, because she will take care of him. Hagorn kissed LilaSari's hand, and said he is lucky to have her, for she is not just attractive, but also a good wife. LilaSari said there are still many things she does not know about Hagorn, asking him why he is the only one who could see her face without turning to stone. LilaSari asked if he had some kind of amulet. Hagorn said that to tell her that would be to place his life at her disposal, which is something he would not do, even if she is his wife. Hagorn told her to forget any thought of discovering his powers, to maintain their harmonious relationship. LilaSari nodded. Hagorn kissed her hand again. Back in Lireo, Ybarro remembers Amihan and stops embracing Alena. Alena asked why he did that. Ybarro said he thought she should be resting. He offered to take her to her room. Amihan returned to her bedroom, where she found Lira making her bed. Amihan asked why she is doing that. Lira said she wanted it clean so that Amihan could sleep well. Lira offered to massage Amihan, if she is about to rest. Amihan said she does not need Lira's service and just wanted to be alone. Lira thinks she is in a bad mood and decides to leave. Amihan stopped her and apologized, admitting that she is in a bad mood. Lira asked why, but Amihan told her not to ask. Lira told Amihan to call her if she needed anything, because her ears are too large, ready to pick up "all networks." Amihan was too sad to be amused, so Lira left. She watched her mother cry from a distance. Lira prays to the Lord again, because it pains her that her mother ignores her, not even knowing that she exists (as her daughter), and seeing her only as a creature resembling an animal. Lira said it was like being stabbed in the chest, but it was okay, as long as she is with them. She asked the Lord to fortify her, so that she could endure everything that is happening. She ended her prayer by making the sign of the cross. With the help of the white Retre, Mira arrives outside the palace of Sapiro. Mayca told LilaSari that Hagorn would not tell her about his weakness, and she cannot blame him, because he became king because he trusted no one. LilaSari said they should think of a way to kill him, before the Sang'gres do. Alena asked a lambana where Amihan's room is. Alena approached Amihan, who was studying something in preparation of a meeting she would call the next day. Alena asked if it was about the plan to attack Hagorn. Amihan affirmed. Alena said she would attend it, and turned to leave. Amihan said she wished that it is true that Alena has truly lost her hatred for any of them, because she does not want either Danaya or Ybrahim hurt. Alena asked if Amihan doubts her. Amihan said she did not, but is only reminding her. Alena said "good night, my beloved queen," in an ironic tone. Amihan passed by Lira's room and saw her sleeping. She removed her blue shawl and put it over Lira as a blanket and left. When Lira woke up, she noticed the shawl and recognized it as her mother's. Lira thanks the Lord, for answering her prayer immediately. She kissed the shawl and thanked her mother also, saying she is content even with such gestures only, because through it she could still feel her love. A white bird appears and perches on Lira's arm. Lira thought it was Ades, but the bird shook its head and flew away. Lira hid the shawl under her pillow and went after the bird. At the same time, Mira followed the white Retre. When they turned, Mira and Lira see each other. Quotes References